


Earth Angel

by klainebow



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, High School, M/M, One Shot, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainebow/pseuds/klainebow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot: Kurt Hummel has been waiting for senior prom his whole life; but now that his best friend and longtime crush Blaine Anderson asks an obnoxious academy boy instead, his dream is crushed. Will Blaine realize his feelings for Kurt, or will they forever be friends? (brief Sebastian/Blaine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Angel

“Okay… ready?” 

The four eager teenagers nodded and flashed their biggest grins.

“3… 2… 1!” 

The camera flashed, and I looked down at the LED screen of my camera to see flawless faces smiling up at me. One face in particular caught my eye and I immediately turned the camera off, pushing all thoughts out of my head. Grass crunching footsteps came towards me and I looked up.

One of my best friends, Mercedes, smiled and motioned me over towards an empty part of the lawn. She looked beautiful in a long one-shouldered dress that offset her dark hair that fell in swooping ringlets. 

“Kurt? I know you’ve told me again and again, but-”

“Yes, Cedes,” I say, rolling my eyes, “I’m fine. It’s senior prom and I want you guys to have fun, seriously. Just put in a request for anything Lady Gaga on my behalf. Don’t worry about me, I’ll have fun on my own!”

And by fun I mean crying my eyes out over a pint of ice cream and an America’s Next Top Model marathon. The situation is this; there’s a group of the four of us consisting of me, Mercedes, Sam, and Blaine. Sam and Mercedes have been dating a while, and Blaine and I… Well, that’s only in my dreams. We’re very flirty and all our friends say we’d be great together, but nothing’s ever happened so I’ve been convinced since sophomore year that he doesn’t like me. 

Anyways, we’ve been very tight, the four of us. Doing everything from homework, to hospital trips, to cross-country traveling together; we’re rarely apart. Then senior prom season comes around, and of course Sam asks Mercedes, there’s no surprise there. I debate whether or not to ask Blaine but eventually decide I don’t want to ruin our friendship when he says no. Although, I do mention on multiple occasions that maybe Blaine and I should go platonically in order to keep everything sane in our group. Instead of heeding my advice he goes and asks none other than Sebastian, a boy from his old school who’s everything I’m not.

I will admit that I have a good voice; but his is manly and smooth. I have a killer wardrobe as well; but his school uniform makes him look very reformed and charming. With his tan skin, dark blue eyes, perfect hair, and smile so sharp it could kill, there’s no argument why Blaine would take him instead of me.

So then prom is a week away and I still have no date. The only other friend of mine who doesn’t have a date is poor little Victoria Mills, and that’s because she’s a goth lesbian who refuses to speak in anything but pig latin and will only date a girl if she’s half dinosaur… so it’s kind of obvious there. I don’t want to go stag knowing that everyone will be preoccupied with their dates, so eventually I give up hope and invite my friends and their dates to my house so I can take pictures with my nice camera instead of their crappy phone ones.

And that brings us here; my three best friends and Blaine’s date laughing in my backyard looking all nice for their senior prom. We all head inside while Mercedes touches up her makeup, Sebastian goes into the guest room to redo his hair, and Blaine and Sam fix each other’s ties. I sit on the couch with my laptop and plug in my camera, waiting for the pictures to load for editing. I hear Mercedes squeal when Sam sneaks up behind her and drag her into the bathroom, probably for some light making out- as long as it doesn’t ruin her makeup. Sebastian is humming under his breath in the other room, and I see Blaine walking towards me out of the corner of my eye. I turn my attention to him fully and try not to check him out; it’s hard not to with his tight fitting suit and dark green tie, which brings out the gold in his eyes. His dark brown hair is gelled back Hollywood style, and you can barely see the curls that usually frame his face. 

“Hey, Kurt. How’s everything going over here?”

“Not bad,” I say scooting over on the couch to make room, “You guys all make very good models.”

We sit in silence for a minute, watching as the pictures flick over my screen.

“You know you could still come if you want to. We want you there, Kurt, and I promise it wouldn’t be awkwa-”

“Blaine, we’ve been over this. You have Sebastian, Mercedes has Sam, and I have my camera. It’s a win-win-win situation.”

He’s silent for another minute. We hear Mercedes and Sam opening the bathroom door back up, and Blaine slowly stands.

“If I had my way, you would be coming with us, Kurt. You would be coming with me.”

I tear my eyes which are starting to burn with tears off of the screen and lock onto his. “I gave you the option. And you didn’t even listen. I’m not blaming it on you, but I want you to know you had the choice in all of it. And now our chance is over.”

Sam walks back into the room laughing until he sees our faces.

“Oh...um. You need me to give you two a minute?”

“Nah, dude, we’re good.” Blaine says, glancing at me with a smile. I wipe my eyes and try my best to grin back.

Mercedes comes running in with her beloved watch beeping loudly. “Guys, it’s 7! Time to go for our dinner reservations!”

She runs back into the room, emerging with her crystal handbag and Sebastian following with freshly hairsprayed hair. We all take a deep breath and I move to open the door. One by one they file out, saying their goodbyes to me. 

“Have fun, Kurt. We’ll miss you, bro” Sam says, giving me a half-hug.

Sebastian puts out a hand for me to shake. “Thanks for lending me your boy-toy, Killer. Shame you won’t get to see us going at it on the dance floor.” I shrink away and give him a glare.

“Are you sure you’re okay? My dad has an extra tux at home, I could do your hair in the car-” Mercedes fretts. I shush her and pull her into a long hug. Sam takes her hand and they move away.

Blaine steps out of the door and looks at me sadly. “Kurt, my offer still stands. I just want you to know that I’ll be here for you if you need me.” I nod slowly, and reach out to hold him. We stand like that for a couple of long seconds until Sebastian coughs and we bashfully let go. He takes his arm and together they get into the backseat of Mercedes’ Honda. The car starts up and they put their windows down, waving as they roll down my driveway.

“Bye guys! Have fun! Be safe!” I yell as they drive away. “Don’t worry about me.” I say softer, wiping at the tears rolling down my cheeks. It shouldn’t hurt as much as it does.

=====================================================================

9:37 P.M. and I’m just getting into my America’s Next Top Model marathon and my first pint of Ben & Jerry’s, while my friends are probably having a blast dancing their hearts out. The only way I know I’m brain dead is because Tyra Banks isn’t making my heart soar as usual, and when she’s about to announce who’s eliminated I don’t even look up from my carton. Trying to distract myself just won’t work, it makes me think more. So I start getting ready for bed; rinsing my hair and putting on my sweats. Just as I’m about to turn off my light I hear a car stop right in front of my house, followed by the slam of the door, fast paced footsteps. I thought my neighbor who was arrested for drug use had stopped doing shady business deals with people in the middle of the night, but I wanted to make sure. But instead of seeing a white van stalled in the street, I see a very disheveled figure making their way up my driveway. The only way I knew who it was, was because of the faint outline of a carnation boutonniere.

Blaine. Coming out of a cab.

I think the worst had happened. Maybe they got into a car crash and he was the lone survivor. Zombie apocalypse? Or they threw him out of the car and he had to catch a cab back for help? My thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock on the door. Shit. I moved to get it, as nobody else was home. My mind raced of things to say, what not to say, how to react, until before I knew it I had opened the door and we were both standing there. Golden eyes met blue and I just had to make sure he was alright, because why else would he be standing at my door at midnight?

“Blaine, is everything oka-”

“No, it’s not. I made a dumb mistake, and I choose you. I choose you over everything else and it took me 3 years to figure it out, but I finally did. And if you forgive me, I’d like to be yours.”

I stood speechless. “But… What about Sebastian?”

“He’s a dick. He’s a spoiled, bratty, rude, prep school boy and kept making dirty jokes that made me feel weird. Right then I knew the funny feeling in my stomach all night was about you. You were all I wanted but I was too scared to feel it.”

“Oh, well… Do you wanna come in?”

He smiled shyly. “Sure.”

He stepped in and I closed the door, but we stood there a while longer until he finally broke the silence.

“You never answered me.”

“I don’t recall you asking me anything.”

“I asked if you would take me. If I’m forgiven.”

I hesitate and think for a few seconds. This is the boy who hurt me; but he didn’t mean to. Now that he knows what he’s doing I could give it a shot. “Of course you’re forgiven. I choose you.”

His eyes lose the anxiety and fear they once had, and his cheeks rise into a smile underneath my hands. I kiss his nose and laugh, still thinking this is all a dream. His hand finds mine and I lead him out the back door, where our bonfire pit sits with several comfortable seats. In an unspoken agreement he starts finding sticks and I run inside to get a lighter and some smores materials. 

10 minutes later the fire is roaring in its small pit and our arms are tangled together as I rest my head on his chest, breathing in and out as one being. I have a random Spotify playlist on, and the doo-wop sounds lull me into a state of peace, something I never thought I’d have. The familiar riffs to an old song covered by Frankie Valli comes on; Earth Angel. I shift excitedly, and Blaine must have noticed. 

“It’s prom night, you know?” he says.

“Yes, dummy, I do,” gesturing to the tuxedo he’s wearing underneath the sweatshirt I’m letting him borrow.

“Well it’s our last prom, and I would like to have a slow dance with my date if that’s alright with you.”

He gently lifts me off of the bench and sets me onto solid ground, although after the feeling of being in his arms, nothing feels solid to me because my head is spinning so much. One hand wraps around my waist and the other is intertwined with mine, and we just sway to the music.

“Earth Angel, Earth Angel,  
Will you be mine?  
My darling dear, love me all the time,  
I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you.”

In that moment, my brain is washed over with firelight, warmth, and golden eyes. Nothing else in the world mattered to me, as cliche as that seems, but in reality it didn’t. My dream was fulfilled and we both realized the true love that was always there to begin with.

“You’re my Earth Angel.” Blaine said, softly.

I laughed and whispered back, “And you’re mine. But I don’t know why you’re being so cheesy tonight, we both know by tomorrow you’ll be back to teasing me…”

He chuckled. “Maybe tomorrow, but this is our night, Earth Angel.”

And with that we looked at each other, knowing what was coming next; we both leaned in, our heads meeting in the middle and resulting in shocks everywhere. Butterflies, fireworks, waves, cannons, whatever analogy you make of it, it took my entire body by storm and I was consumed in Blaine. It was him and me and the firelight and Earth Angel.

“Earth Angel, Earth Angel,  
The one I adore, lovely forever,  
And ever more…  
I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you,  
Yes in love with you.”


End file.
